Deceased YouTubers
This page is about people with YouTube accounts who have passed away, leaving behind their channel and videos as a memory. For example, Geriatric1927, who was once the most subscribed on YouTube in August 2006, died of cancer on March 23rd, 2014 at age 86, after a long battle with an advanced type of cancer. However, some are not as lucky to die at such an old age, such as Eddsworld, Yoteslaya and Quxxn. Some other notable deaths Monty Oum, Taliajoy18, and Scott "Stoked" Yakiwckuk, all having more than a million subscribers before death. We will miss them! Please Note: Channels need to have at least 500 subscribers to be added on the list. Deceased YouTubers by number of subscribers # Monty Oum (member of Rooster Teeth) - 8,200,000+ subscribers, died from medical complications on February 1, 2015 # Scott "Stoked" Yakiwchuk (member of Element Animation) - 1,800,000+ subscribers, died on February 10, 2015 for currently unknown reasons, channel crew continues with uploading videos. # Talia Castellano (Taliajoy18) - 1,400,000+ subscribers, died from neuroblastoma on July 16, 2013. # Eddsworld - 800,000+ subscribers, died from leukemia on March 25, 2012 # Yoteslaya - 758,000+ subscribers, died in a car crash on October 23, 2013 # Ernest "Barry" Elliot (Co-founder of Iraqveteracribers, died from a heart attack on April 12, 2014 # Jam Sebastian (member of JamichTV) - 600,000+ subscribers, died from stage IV lung cancer on March 4, 2015. # Kitty0706 - 381,000+ subscribers, died from leukemia on January 25, 2015 # Myk Friedman (toonsmyth) - 229,000+ subscribers, died from medical complications on July 19, 2014 # Mighty_01 - 200,000+ subscribers, died from lung cancer on May 1, 2015 # Tim Jewell (member of Albino Black Sheep) - 200,000+ subscribers, died on September 18, 2009 after being in comatose since September 12th from hanging himself, and after a rescue attempt to save his life. # Franc Tausch (FilmkritikTV) - 188,000+ subscribers, died of unknown causes on August 3 2012 # Freddy E. (JerkTV)- 180,000+ subscribers, committed suicide on January 5, 2013 # TheQuxxn - 173,000+ subscribers, died from lung infection on July 20, 2013 # Erik Cassel (co-founder of ROBLOX) 157,000+ subscribers, died from cancer on February 11, 2013 # Greg Plitt - 149,000+ subscribers, died from collision with train on January 17, 2015 # Yeardley Diamond - 143,000+ subscribers, died from cardiac arrest on August 20, 2014 # Longhairdontcare2011 - 95,000+ subscribers, died from complications by lupus on April 9, 2014 # Ilovejamich - 90,000+, died from cancer on March 4, 2015 # MissGerbit - 80,000+ subscribers, died from Thrombocytopenic purpura on December 3, 2013 # Nanaluvstroubles - 80,000+ subscribers - died of skin infection and kidney failure on October 17, 2014 # Clara Cannucciari (Great Depression Cooking) - 70,000+ subscribers, died from unknown causes on November 29, 2013 # Richard Schepp (Morfar) - 57,000+ subscribers, died from heart attack on January 30, 2014 # Amanda Todd (TheSomebodytoknow) - 52,000+ subscribers, commited suicide on October 10, 2012 # King Jojo - 47,000+ subscribers, died from brain aneurism in March 12 2015 # Peter Oakley (geriatric1927) - 46,000+ subscribers, died from cancer on March 23, 2014 # Frank Wolf - 42,000+ subscribers, committed suicide﻿ on November 24, 2013 # Youtraxtvnews - 39,100+ subscribers, died from sickness on October 29, 2012 # Svengalie - 36,800+ subscribers, committed suicide on February 4, 2012 # Elastic Spastic Plastic Fantastic - 35,565 subscribers, died from internal bleeding on February 26, 2010 # Hgtpsh - 33,000+ subscribers, suffered a ruptured bowel with added complications from an underlying neuromuscular disorder on August 18, 2013 # Ben Breedlove (BreedloveTV) - 31,000+ subscribers, died from cardiac arrest on December 24, 2011 # Aziz Shavershian (Zyzz) - 28,000+ subscribers, died from an heart attack on August 5, 2011 # Claudio Maddox (CMaddoxBiitch) - 26,000+ subscribers, died from cancer on June 19, 2014 # Eric Joseph Fournier (ShayeSaintJohn) - 26,000+ subscribers, died from gastrointestinal bleeding on February 25, 2010 # NowLetsPlayMinecraft - 24,000+ subscribers, committed suicide on August 15th 2013 during his holiday in France # Justin Carmical (JewWario) - 21,000+ subscribers, committed suicide on January 23, 2014 # Nathan Wills (Paradigma) - 20,700+ subscribers, committed suicide on July 27, 2012 # UltimotePictures - 19,800+ subscribers, committed suicide by self inflicting a lethal substance (poison) on January 27, 2015. # M4rty09 - 18,700+ subscribers, died in a car crash in March 1st, 2013. # Esther Earl (cookie4monster4) - 17,400+ subscribers, died of thyroid cancer on August 25, 2010. # Woolly Rhino Productions - 17,000+ subscribers, died of terminal osteosarcoma. # Iwate Swan - 16,000+ subscribers, died of pancreatitis on January 26, 2010 # Elliot Rodger - 16,000+ subscribers, commited suicide in a shooting in May 23, 2014. # Messy Mya (TheeHHGz) - 16,000+ subscribers, murdered in November 15, 2010. # Tyreik Rashion Allison - 12,312 subscribers, died from heart complications September 5, 2014. # SaikyoMog - 12,100+ subscribers, died from cancer on February 20, 2015 # Willdabeast - 11,500+ subscribers, died in a tornado disaster in May 28, 2011. # Tribto - 11,062 subscribers, committed suicide on December 18, 2014. # Thegameblock - 10,401 subscribers, died from a heart failure # Christina Newman (fastinggurl31) - 10,000+ subscribers, died from cancer in October 21, 2014. # Manga Lab (Xel.OS) - 9,942 subscribers, died from heart failure on May 9, 2015. # Keith Ratliff (kydivemaster) (Keith Ratliff) - 9,754 subscribers, murdered on January 6, 2013. # VinnyTheRuler - 9,468 subscribers, killed by brain tumor on March 26, 2014. # Ronaproject - 8,883 subscribers, killed in a car accident on April 12, 2010. # MrGmview - 7,777 subscribers, suffered a stroke on June 23, 2014. # Meesha Booh - 7,717 subscribers, murdered on May 14, 2014. # XXgothemo99XX - 7,300 subscribers, commited suicide on September 18, 2011. # DjuramineMusic - 6,811 subscribers, commited suicide on July 9, 2012. # Zodiakironfist - 6,575 subscribers, died from a heart attack on January 7, 2010. # BKingAndy - 5,423 subscribers, died in a accident on August 13, 2013. # Shaun Miller (TheShawn2395) - 5,400+ subscribers, died from chronic heart rejection on May 1, 2012. # ABilly90 - 5,370 subscribers, died from cystic fibrosis on June 23, 2014. # Reggaefrank09 - 5,058 subscribers, died from a heart condition on July 03, 2013. # Antisocialfatman - 4,283 subscribers, died from pulmonary embolism on October 25, 2011. # Slain - 3,472 subscribers, died in a skiing crash on March 9, 2015. # Ryan McHenry (ZombieMusical2013) - 3,216 subscribers, died from osteosarcoma on May 2, 2015. # MrFailGame - 2,950 subscribers, died from a liver disease caused by alcoholism on September 16, 2013. # CollosalCarnage08 - 2,893 subscribers, committed suicide on November 8, 2010. # TheZachman18 - 2,841 subscribers, died from a heart defect on March 25, 2015. # KKD1247 - 2,502 subscribers, died from unknown causes on December 9, 2009. # Asia McGowan - 2,469 subscribers, murdered on April 10, 2009. # HCDDWarhero - 2,307 subscribers, struck by a car on March 5, 2010. # Bpblu 2,241 subscribers, committed suicide by jumping off a bridge on August 11th, 2009. # Павел Кашин (MrPavelKashin) - 2,090+ subscribers, died when he made a backflip on a building on July 7, 2013. # DerGTA4Hater - 2,078 subscribers, died after falling out the window from the sixth stock on June 20, 2012. # The Tales End - 1,984 subscribers, died of lung cancer on May 22, 2012 # Jive51 - 1,850 subscribers, died of thyroid cancer on November 28, 2011 # Fortyniner235 - 1,712 subscribers, committed suicide on December 10, 2009 # Thomas Brinkley - 1,629 subscribers, murdered on March 3, 2014 # Keebthejokinggamer - 1,576 subscribers, died from natural causes related to his disabilities on February 8, 2014 # Orangishred - 1475 subscribers, overdosed in 2014. # Mabe - 1320 subscribers, died from Hodgkins Lymphoma on July 17, 2015 # MissKaiix3 - 1270 subscribers, committed suicide on May 21, 2012 # Laura Jane - 1,157+ subscribers, committed suicide on November 2, 2009 # Thewyldwulf - 1,123 subscribers, died in a car crash on August 31, 2013 # 99wasup - 1000+ Subscribers, died on September 4th, 2011 due to complications from Cystic Fibrosis whilst awaiting a double lung transplant. # Dreggler - 925 subscribers, died in an accident on March 18, 2015 # Jasmine Sanchez - 805 subscribers, committed suicide on April 25, 2014 # Alex V. (Rabbit96848) - 752 subscribers, went missing in January of 2012, declared dead in absentia on May 7, 2015. Account now managed by Vine user KingFurry. # ProjectWaster - 623 subscribers, died in his sleep on February 26, 2015 # ReubenKee 615 subscribers, died in a motor boating accident that killed several other contestants during the 2007 Cambodia Tonlé Sap competition on November 23, 2007 Deceased YouTubers whose channels were closed This is a list of deceased YouTubers whose YouTube accounts were closed following their death. # AbbyFallProductions - died of unknown causes. (date unknown) # MHarris1920 - died of unknown causes in November 2006. # Ashley Miller (fatwrecked) - died of organ failure on May 12, 2008. # MarioXbox4018 - Died of heart failure on September 18, 2007. # Tony48219 - committed suicide after killing Asia McGowan on April 10, 2009. # SquidwardFan1982 - commited suicide by gunshot in December 6, 2010. # TheSevenWinds - commited suicide in 2011. # RedFrenzy64 - died from unknown causes in September 3, 2012. # 2Real - Due to accidental fall on December 5, 2012. # FilipeCaldeira24 - commited suicide on August 14, 2013 from nearly 30 years of depression. # Kirk Willemse (Dameathook) - died from overdose in an attempt to cure his depression on November 22, 2014. # AussiePrankzTV - He went down a lot of subs after his family requested some videos to be taken down, great prank of at time 2013, committed suicide on May 8th, 2015 after making a goodbye video (Quitting YouTube / Bad Depression). We never heard from him again. After their deaths * Geriatric1927: On the 23rd of March 2014, the day of his death, there was a flood of comments on his last video. The following three days after his death, his subscriber count increased by almost 1,800 subscribers. His views increased by almost 45,000. * Taliajoy18: Her parents keep her channel alive, as well as announcing events and other important info for Talia's charity. * TheQuxxn: Her younger sister adapted her channel, currently making videos in her honor. Although, she decided to stop uploading on November 6th 2014. * Monty Oum '''and Scott Yakiwchuk': Their friends both held charities for their families, each raising thousands of dollars to help those close to them in their difficult time. * '''Satoru Iwata': He was survived by his wife, Kayoko and Nintendo held a funeral service for him on July 17, 2015. Flags at Nintendo's headquarters were lowered to half-staff. Members across the gaming industry and fans alike expressed their sadness on social media over Iwata's passing and gratitude for his accomplishments. * Yoteslata: His death was commented about all over the gaming community, and he gained many subscribers. After a while, some of his friends and his two sons continued the channel. * Eddsworld: After he died from cancer, his friend Tom Ridgewell - who is known as TomSka - took over the channel and his animation series, with the quote "Edd may be gone but his world will keep on spinning". The channel now has a full time animator and new voice actor for Edd. * Frank Wolf: After his death, many fans made videos with his cutest images. People are saying that he killed himself due to being bullied in school. * Alex Vujaçic: Following the legal declaration of his death in absentia, his channel was transferred to his close friend and Vine user KingFurry. Should Alex be found alive, however, the ownership may be shifted back to him. * Kerry Decker: After his death, his friend Ray Glasser poses many of posthumously videos for Kerry including his tribute video about him. Many of subscribers are commenting about Kerry's death, saying that he was greatly missed by most of the subscribers that remembers Kerry. * RuebenKee: After his death, fans made stages in a game he made characters in called M.U.G.E.N and videos to remember him. * NLPMinecraft: Rumors how NLPMinecraft killed himself speaded in his last video. Rumors continue to this day NLPMinecraft's friends said it was a sudden event of his life that caused him to suicide.